


A very trying day

by MyCatsAreMyLife



Series: Drumfred Sketches [2]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Episode s02e02, Fanart, M/M, Tinderbox scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatsAreMyLife/pseuds/MyCatsAreMyLife
Summary: "How well equipped you are.""I never go anywhere without my tinderbox."





	A very trying day

Edward could just have continued walking. An open door to a balcony. Just an ordinary balcony at the Palace. Yes, he could just have walked by it, continuing his path. But standing there in that balcony was Lord Alfred Paget, trying and failing to light his cheroot. Finding an excuse to stop and talk to him wasn't so hard, after all, he had in hands some papers to the Queen, and of course there was no better person to inform him of Her Majesty whereabouts than Lord Alfred. And Lord Alfred was a friend of him anyway. That's it, why not?

"Is the Queen back? I have some papers from the Prime Minister."

"She is", said Alfred, and then add "It's been a very trying day!", in an attempt to explain his behaviour.

Drummond couldn't tell if it was the adorably dramatic way how he had said that, or if it was because he really looked splendid in that uniform, he only knew that a strange wave of inexplicable happiness invaded him in that moment.

  
"This might help" he said taking off his pocket a tinderbox and quickly making it expose a beautiful and steady flame, in which Alfred gladly lighten the cheroot.

"How well equipped you are." 

Their hands didn't touch, but they were close enough to make Edward's heart pound faster inside his chest. He has always been so composed but, looking at Alfred's gorgeous face, with a somehow curious and mischievous gleam in his bright blue eyes, a big smile simply invaded his face. Actually, smiling at Alfred was a current thing already, he just couldn't help it. 

"I never go anywhere without my tinderbox", said Edward proudly.

And with a nod he left. He didn't know exactly why, but Alfred's presence always made him feel better. Surely a good friend would have that effect in one's life, he thought. What else it would be, anyway? Perhaps it wouldn't explain the strange sensation of butterflies in his stomach, though.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there is any (or many) mistakes in it, English is not my language.


End file.
